gaara of the sand
by Tootziepug
Summary: what will happen if gaara finds his first real friend? will they live happly ever after, or will it all end in chaos and destructon? find out in this story XD please review!


gaara is at the very end and remember he is 5 in this chapter

"Awww, the little girl can't kick the ball? Is she too weak?" mocked a small brown haired (5 year old) boy.

"s-shut up!" screamed a golden blond hair girl who was about ready to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry" the boy continued to mock "am I making you mad?" almost every kid in her neighbor hood was there to play kick ball. Yuka was never really good at kick ball but she wanted to join in. at first the kids let her join in and play, but when she tried to kick the ball she missed and fell over. That's when every one started to pick on her.

"Are you upset? You going to cry little baby?" the boy smiled as every one formed a circle around Yuka and they all started to laugh. She stood up and wiped off some of the tears form her face with her sleeve.

"Look everyone she stood up! Is she going to run away or just trip over that ball again? Poor little girl cant kick a ball, how sad!" the boy laughed and every one fallowed.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Yuka "I can too kick a ball!"

"Oh, you can" the boy said being sarcastic "maybe this time you will not trip!"

"Shut up and watch!" she could feel the anger building up inside of her as she ran towards the ball, she knew without a dowt that she would hit the ball and hard, and when she did she could rub it in that mean boys face. She kicked the ball as hard as she could and watched it fly up. She was hoping it would bounce off of the wall and hit that boy in the face. But it just going up and up until it landed on the roof.

"Nice going klutz" said the boy and she could hear people saying ya! Behind him "now we can't play any more!" the boy pushed her right into the dirt. She landed head first into a gravel sand mixture. (Which would not fell very good skidding a crossed it, especially head first!) She just lay there on the ground she pulled her head up and she had some cuts on her face which were bleeding. She reached her hand up and wiped some of the blood from her face and looked it (the blood she wiped off) she had a look of shock in her eyes, she could not believe what just happened. All the kids when were behind her complaining about the missing ball. She was still sitting there looking at her blood which was dripping on the ground. Coming from in front of her she heard a faint sound that kinda sounded like someone was swinging on a swing. She was thinking about all the times she had been teased, just because she was a bit clumsy. She never had a real friend, ever. Not even her mom or dad talk to her because they are always away on missions and usually come around once a month to say hi but they leave the next day without a goodbye. All of the times she got pushed around and made fun of started to flash through the 5 year olds head at once. Her hands shock in the dirt and she started to weep. She couldn't figure out why? Why was she was always ignored and pushed around, at this point nothing made since to her. She cried even harder. She did not like to hear people complaining so she tried to tune them out instead she focused on the noise she heard from the swing. She had been crying for about 5 minutes (but to a five year old it seems like 5 hours) she stopped crying and when she was about ready to sit up she heard the kids from behind her saying things like

"oh my gosh! Who is that kid?" and "he is a freak!" and even "what if he is a monster?" the kid who said the last comment said it louder than he had expected. Because the kid next to him misunderstood and thought he said "he was a monster" so that kid started to freak out and scream "HE'S A MONSTER!" and this girl screamed "EVERYBODY RUN!!!" Yuka turned around really quick but all she saw was all the kids running away. She couldn't help but wonder what they were running from. There short little 5 year old legs could not take them very far without them falling over, if one tripped they all tripped. Yuka was sitting there very confuzzled. Then she hears a voice coming from behind her it said "are you going to run away too?" Yuka turned around real quick who ever it was he or she scared the crap out of her. She saw a little boy with really read hair standing there holding the ball that they had been playing with up with what looked to be sand. He was wearing a green turtle neck. And he had a thick circle of black around each eye. He had a frown on, and his teal colored eyes were filled with sadness. She looked at him trying to figure out what was so scary about him. _a monster? _She thought _how can this boy be a monster? All he did was try to get there ball back… maybe its that sand, maybe all the kids got scared because the sand is floating and they all thought he was an alien or something. On things for sure he is not a monster _she made a decision to not classify him as a monster.

"Are you going to run away to!" he repeated. Yuka stood up and wiped off some of the dirt that had gotten on her clothes. Then she wiped some of the blood off of her face with her sleeve.

"No" she then said. The boy looked very shocked and confused. He took a step back. The sand that was holding up the ball went into this giant peanut looking thing that he had sitting next to him, and the ball fell to the ground and rolled off to the other end of the playground. "Why? Why don't you run like th-the others?"

"because," she began "because, your not a monster"


End file.
